Research needs on which the proposed Academic Public Private Partnership Program (AP4) center will focus: Neuroendocrine tumors in adults arise from the neural crest and include carcinoid, multiple neuroendocrine neoplasias, paragangliomas and pancreatic tumors. Combined yearly incidence of these tumors in the United States is 15000 with a prevalence rate of nearly 150,000, according to the latest SEER data. Thus, this family of neuroendocrine tumors is classified as Orphan. Neural crest and neuroepithelial tumors also occur in children and young adults. In addition to the neuroendocrine tumors seen in adults, pediatric neuroendocrine tumors thus include neuroblastoma and primitive neuroectodermal tumors (PNET) such as medulloblastoma, supratentorial PNET and the Ewings sarcoma family of tumors. This entire group of pediatric neuroendocrine tumors also is classified as Orphan Tumors. Neuroendocrine tumors in adults and children are generally considered to be resistant to chemotherapy and external beam radiation therapy. Because these tumors are often already metastatic at the lime of diagnosis, surgery is an important, but often not curative therapy. Thus, new treatment options are urgently needed for these patients. The University of Iowa is one of only a handful of academic or private institutions in the United States where neuroendocrine tumors are diagnosed, treated, and researched in a comprehensive manner. A neuroendocrine tumor clinic, a neuroeridocrine tumor registry, and a neuroendocrine research program are all housed at the University of Iowa. Additionally, a team of investigators engaged in pre-clinical and clinical research for the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of neuroendocrine tumors. Thus, the University of Iowa is poised to serve as an AP4 Center where academia, biotechnology, pharmaceutical and National Cancer Institute partners will work together to bring new agents to FDA approval for these patients.